


Out on the Balcony

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, They're in Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boy on the balcony that lives above Hinata that captures his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Balcony

The boy that lived above Hinata spent half his time out on the fire escape veranda clicking away at his PSP and half of his time in his room, probably still playing that same PSP or some other console. Sometimes when Hinata got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, he took a curious peek out of his window and looked up and sees the faint light of the boy’s room light on. Sometimes a messy-haired boy would pop over, sticking his head out of the glass door and bum around with him for a while before heading home. His family moved to the city a week prior, and Hinata’s still unsure of how to navigate his way around. He still got lost going to the little store a few blocks down.

Hinata met the boy one day while he’s trying to wander around corner after corner to get back the apartment complexes he now lived in. He was mid-wail when the boy’s quiet voice and even quieter clacking interrupted him. Hinata turned, and saw him with his lazy, hunched posture, his bleached hair, and bored expression. Hinata pouted when he realized that even this boy is taller than him, much to the other boy’s subtle confusion.

“Are you lost?” He asked.

Hinata nodded quickly, the grocery back knocking against his shin. The boy motioned for him to follow him and Hinata skipped to match steps with him. They walked quietly for a while, and Hinata’s just bursting with the urge to break it. He glanced frequently at the streets signs and the screen of the boy’s console until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Is that fun?” Hinata asked.

“Huh? Oh, uhm, it’s just a way to pass the time, really…“

“Hey are those volleyball shoes?” Hinata says, and he’s definitely excited now.

The boy’s duffel bag wasn’t fully zipped, and now that Hinata noticed, his shoes weren’t tied up all that tightly either. The boy paused his game and glanced at Hinata a little warily, a little overwhelmed.

“Do you play?” Hinata said

“I’m on the team, yeah,” He said.

“I was hoping to join the team back home,” Hinata said. “But we moved, haha. I always wanted to be on the same team as the Small Giant. He was –“

“We’re here.”

“Ack, already? Thank you for helping me!” Hinata said. He tripped on his way up the stairs before he paused and ran back down with a smile on his face.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!” Hinata said.

“Kozume…Kenma,” the other boys said.

Hinata beamed at him and wriggled out the faintest of smiles before running back up the stairs to his mother’s musings of his sense of direction. His sister barreled into his knees, and Hinata subconsciously lifted her up for a hug.

-

“Shouyou?”

Hinata looked around, confused as to who was calling him before the person called his name again and told him “up here”. Hinata looked up to see Kenma peeking through the bars of the fire escape at him. Hinata stood up on the chair on his balcony and waved at the other boy.

“Kenma!” Hinata said.

“I hadn’t realized you lived on the floor underneath ours,” Kenma said.

Hinata resisted the urge to laugh and nodded at him. Kenma’s brows furrowed and he’s wriggled his fingers around his PSP as he looked at Hinata. Kenma pointed diagonally to the glass door leading back into his apartment.

“Do you want to come up and play a game?” Kenma said.

Hinata had to remind himself he was about four floors up when he got the feeling like he wanted to jump for joy. He threw his hands up instead, his smile making Kenma’s eyes widen slightly, and the corners of his mouth twitch.

“Of course!” Hinata said.

Kenma motioned to the fire escape ladder and told him to come up when he’s ready. Hinata climbed over the safety barrier his parents had installed to keep Natsu from wandering along the ladder and bolted up. Kenma’s lips were parted and his brows arched up when Hinata reached the top. He stood up slowly, and opened the glass door to pop his head in. Looked like his parents had stepped out.

“Have you played Mario Kart?” Kenma asked

“A few times at my friend Izumi’s house,” Hinata said. “He always wins.”

Kenma’s room was littered with clothes in piles on the floor and unmade bed with a few gaming posters on his walls. Hinata nestled himself down next to Kenma before the little TV and proceeded to get his ass handed to him six times.

-

Hinata found out by accident that small touches, like his fingers brushing Kenma’s or their feet or thighs knocking together made Kenma slip up. Hinata, for one, didn’t really understand why he was even paying attention to all these little things about Kenma. He tested the new found knowledge once, though. He tugged at Kenma’s hand slightly and asked him if he’d “please, please toss the volleyball to me a few times” in the little playground a little ways away from the parking lot of the complex. He squeezed a good five tosses out of Kenma before the other boy was hurrying back up to his apartment.

Hinata wished he could have someone toss to him more, but the fact that Kenma even tossed to him tingle all the way up to his shoulders.  Hinata sat pressed up against Kenma on his balcony for the rest of the evening watching him play some game or other. Kenma didn’t seem to mind, much less voice any thoughts on telling Hinata to put a little space between them. If anything, Hinata noticed, if somewhat wistful, that Kenma shifted a little closer to him too.

-

When Hinata did hang out with Kenma, he spent half of it in Kenma’s room playing games, and the other out on the balcony. They’d stayed out late, well into the night, huddled against each other. Hinata did most of the talking, though Kenma had assured him he was more content to listen anyway. 

When Hinata wanted to see Kenma, all he had to do was pop his head up from the fire escape stairs and call out to him. As always, he was greeted with a lazy smile and a small wave of fingers as he was beckoned up.

His mother had mused one night over dinner as she threw his dad a teasing look that Shouyo spent more time over at Kenma’s balcony than his own.

-

Hinata began fanaticizing about kissing Kenma one week later when Natsu had him sit down and watch Aladdin with her. He got a brief thought of himself creeping up the fire escape stairs to Kenma’s balcony, working up the courage, maybe kissing him –

Hinata hid his face in one of the sofa cushions as Natsu tapped him on his head, telling him that he was missing the movie.

-

“Shouyou,” Kenma said. “Are you okay? You’re really quiet.”

Hinata waved his hands around and then ruffled his own hair. Kenma’s eyes roved over him, tilted down at the lower part of his face, and then over his hands before returning to his eyes. Hinata pointed to Kenma’s shoes in his duffel bag.

“J-Just wondering if you’d like to toss to me again, Kenma,” Hinata said.

Well, it wasn’t completely a lie. Hinata would greatly love to have someone pass to him until his arms fell off. He’d have also liked to know if Kenma’s shirt was as soft as it looked, and the smell of his shampoo and the feeling of his breathe on his cheeks. Hinata ducked his head down.

“I’ll toss to you for a little while, if that’s what you really want,” Kenma said.

Hinata jumped to his feet, forgetting that was he was on Kenma’s bed. Hinata nearly slipped off the bed when the corners of Kenma’s mouth curved up, and his easy smile reflected back at Hinata.

-

No matter how many times Hinata jumped, Kenma always got the same surprised expression on his face. He had accidentally thrown it off, thinking Hinata wouldn’t have been able to receive it. He had, appearing at the other end of the playground and spiking it out over the fence as if it were a net. Hinata stumbled, looked at Kenma with his mouth open, cheeks flushed and hair stuck to his forehead from perspiration as he extended his arms out.

“Did you see?” Hinata said. “Did you, did you?”

Kenma could only nod as Hinata catapulted himself at him and they both tumbled down. Hinata latched himself around Kenma’s body, laughing shaking Kenma’s body as Hinata rolled the both of them around. Hinata leaned up on his elbows, thin lips parted with the intent to say something before he froze. Everything felt like it had frozen. Hinata bolted off of Kenma and fell backwards over one of the swings.

“Shouyou, are you okay?” Kenma said.

Hinata sat up, dusting his hair out with a laugh. “I’m used to this, don’t worry.”

“Shouyou…you shouldn’t be used to that,” Kenma said, laughing lightly.

-

“Can I kiss you?” Hinata said.

Hinata could feel his spirit leaving his body. A whole month of reigning in his desires to say things like that and not make things weird between him and Kenma ended just like that. Hinata can almost see the top of his own head, his hair and the startled expression on Kenma’s face. His brows are arched and eyes wide. Hinata was on the third step to fully reaching Kenma’s balcony when he’d seen Kenma’s smile as he called Hinata up to play Brawl with him. Kenma’s lips parted slightly, tiny whites of his teeth peeking out, until they disappeared again as Kenma smiled. Kenma held out one of his hands and took Hinata’s.

“I’d like if you did,” Kenma said.

Hinata crept up those final three steps as Kenma bent down to meet him halfway and press their lips together. Hinata’s hands flew to the front of Kenma’s hoodie, gripping the hood. Kenma’s hand swept to the back of his neck and tilted his head back. Hinata reluctantly parted from him and pressed his face into Kenma’s chest.

“That wasn’t what I actually wanted to ask you,” Hinata said.

“It wasn’t?” Kenma said. “It was still a good question, I think.”

Hinata laughed. “No, no, I wanted to know if you wanted to eat dinner with my family and me later.”

“Are you going to kiss me again, later?”

Hinata flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at their feet, at where Kenma’s hand was curled around his now. Kenma wriggled his fingers, head bent down again as he smiled against the curve of Hinata’s cheek.

“Only if you come to dinner with me,” Hinata said, smiling slowly.

Kenma nodded, resting his forehead against Hinata’s, eyes lidded as he glanced downwards, then back up at Hinata’s eyes. “Then I’ll come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original here
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> originally posted to celebrate Hinata's birthday.


End file.
